Lost in Time But Found in Days
by AkelaAndKaru
Summary: What if Peeta had a sister, who in personality was the complete opposite to him, but he loved her with all his heart? And when disaster strikes and old mistakes surface to break the family apart, what will it take to retrieve his sister, and will he find love in the most unexpected places? Will a seemingly tragic event have a positive outcome in the end?


**A/N: Akela here! Hello faithful readers, and welcome to the first chapter of "Lost in Time, But Found in Days." Inspiration came for this story when we both thought, "Wouldn't it just be great if Peeta had a sister?" because he just seems that kind of guy! Karu and I are going to do one chapter each of this story, alternating. I will probably write Peeta's point of view but with your feedback about whose writing styles suit what, we'll figure out who's doing what. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! On with the story! By the way, we own nothing…**

Peeta's POV

"Peeta!" Cassie shrieks," I'm all muddy!" I groan and trudge over to wipe the mud from her knees. It's really a wonder how her blonde hair is now matted with twigs and dirt, whilst Prim's has stayed pristine, as always. Katniss should count herself lucky that she doesn't have to tag along with her eight year old sister, playing in the meadow. But she has to provide for her family.

As I walk over reluctantly, Prims scoots there before me, refusing to let me help my sister. "No, let me do it," she offers, and I smile at her in thanks. For an eight year old, she's mature. Well, that's compared to _my _sister. I thought she would stay clean, so I didn't have to explain to mother why she was dirty when we got back, and face the taunting of my older brothers on how irresponsible I was. I had to disagree. Cassie didn't really make it easy for me, either.

But her grin was the best reward. "Come on, Peeta," she giggles deviously, "I dare you to make the biggest splash out of all of us, so big that mommy will be able to hear it back home!" I sigh, frustrated. If my mom did hear it, I would never be allowed out again, ruining my chances of Katniss and me, together. Then, I wouldn't even be friendly with Prim.

Obediently, I step up to the puddle. It's bordered by scruffy daisies, ones that I'd like Prim to send home with her for Katniss. But one jump in the impenetrable depths of the puddle and any chances of that happening have vanished. The daisies have been drowned. A mass of water is trickling down my skinny leg, and Cassie is laughing like a jackal. Prim just looks on, concerned.

"Peeta!" she screeches uncontrollably, "You're so funny! I love my big brother!" she then lisps. I must look embarrassed.

"Love you too, Cassie," I smile sheepishly.

"Is it me, or is it raining?" Prim interrupts. Cassie shakes her head.

"No, silly!" she splutters, "It's the splash from when Peeta jumped in the puddle!"

I take this as the perfect moment to hint to them that I want to go home, and get cleaned up on the way back. "Girls," I say, trying to put on my best adult-like voice, even though my voice hasn't even deepened, "The sun's setting, and mom knows that she doesn't like us out after dark. Don't know about your mom though, Prim," I hasten to add.

"No," she replies innocently, "I have to be back about this time. But please can you walk me home? I don't like it when Katniss isn't there with me."

Katniss. Just the one word sends my heart fluttering. I pause momentarily, allowing my heartbeat to return to its normal rhythm.

"Of course," I smile gently down at her. But I have the guilty feeling that I am only doing this to catch a glimpse of Katniss.

"Thanks, Peeta," she grins, and reaches up to embrace me, "I wish you were _my_ brother…"

"No!" squeals Cassie, indignantly, "We're sisters, remember?"

"Course I remember!" Prim reassures Cassie, "But if we're sisters, then Peeta is my brother, right?"

Cassie's face lights up, and I can all but watch as they gather each other up into a hug. I don't have the heart to tell them that it's time to go, but eventually I realise that there's so much hugging I can take.

Glancing at my watch, I raise my voice. "Come on, kiddos," I urge, "You'll see each other tomorrow at school. Prim has to go now, Cassie."

She gazes at me sorrowfully with puppy dog eyes, but I look down at her sternly. "Get moving, you two," I laugh, and they skip off into the horizon, but like the obedient girls they are (though I'm not too sure about Cassie), they don't stray too far from me.

We eventually reach the Everdeens' house. Prim reaches for the knocker with her spindly hands, and almost immediately Mrs Everdeen peers round the door, her face lighting up when she sees us. "At least I have one daughter back!" she laughs heartily, "Your sister's late. Again! She spends too much time frolicking in the woods with that Gale boy…"

At this, my heart shrinks, shatters, and refuses to put itself back together again.

Sweeping Prim up into a hug, Mrs Everdeen continues, "Thanks for taking them, Peeta," she thanks me.

"It really is no problem, ma'am," I reply graciously, "Prim is a pleasure to take care of."

"I'm really glad to hear that," she smiles warmly at me, "If only Katniss wasn't so… 'busy'…" she rolls her eyes, "Stubborn thing, she won't come. I'll ask her again next time. Tell her that Peeta from school goes. She really does waste a lot of time in the woods with that boy…" she sighs, "Anyway, thanks again. See you at school tomorrow, Cassie!" she nods down to my sister.

"Bye, Mrs Everdeen!" she calls.

We trudge down their gravel path and back to our part of the district arm in arm. While we walk, sunset tattoos the clouds and I hoist Cassie up onto my shoulders. Her head droops and her eyes flutter shut, but before she finally dozes off to sleep I catch her breathy words.

"I love you, Peeta. You're my favourite brother," she sighs wearily.

It is when I am tucking her into bed, the curtains drawn and some moonlight seeping in through them, that I realise my sister is the person I value most. Not my mother, who burdens me with the tasks of Cassie's upbringing, not my father, who is helpless to speak out against my controlling mother, and not my two brothers, who spend their days harassing me and subjecting me to endless torture. It is my sister, the one who in comparison to Prim, is a savage, and the one who manners is an unknown concept to. I wouldn't change her for the world.


End file.
